1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a structural frame for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable computer typically includes two major parts, a display panel and a main body. The main body usually includes a housing consisting of an upper case and a lower case. The upper case includes a space for accommodating a keyboard unit. Other devices, such as logic boards, a hard disc drive, a floppy disc drive, etc., are disposed inside the housing. The upper case and the lower case are fastened together to form the housing. The display panel is connected to one or more hinge supporters provided in the housing. The display panel and the main body can therefore be folded into a close position as one easy-carry unit.
Materials such as reinforced plastic or composite material are typically used to form the housing of the portable computer. Other components, including logic board and hard disc drive/floppy disc drive, are affixed by screws or other fastening devices on the upper case or the lower case. In the state-of-art technology, the hard disc drive and the floppy disc drive are detachably disposed inside the main body. That is, the hard disc drive and the floppy disc drive are not affixed on the lower case. Therefore, the user can conveniently install the hard disc drive, the floppy disc drive, or CD-ROM according to his/her need. Inner walls of the upper case and the lower case are usually coated with conductive paints or covered with shielding materials to shield the electromagnetic interference (EMI).
However, there is still room for improvement over the prior art. Firstly, the reinforced plastic or composite material does not provide the portable computer with sufficient strength. However, to replace the reinforced plastic or composite material with metal materials does not respond to the commercial needs due to the increase in cost and weight of the portable computer. Secondly, coating conductive paints or covering shielding materials on the inner walls of the upper and lower cases not only increases the manufacturing cost, but also induces environmental problems when the upper and lower cases are recycled.
In view of the prior art described, there is a need to provide a portable computer and a structural frame for shielding and absorbing the electromagnetic interference and for strengthening the structure of a portable computer. There is a further need to provide an inner structural frame with heat dissipating and liquid draining functions for a portable computer.
The frame according to the present invention, which is disposed between an upper case and a lower case of a portable computer having a display panel and a printed circuit board, includes a body, at least one hinge supporter, an input and output (I/O) port bracket, and a channel. The hinge supporter is connected to the body for supporting the display panel. The I/O port bracket is connected to the body for accommodating a plurality of I/O terminals. The channel formed in the body guides a liquid unexpectedly appearing on the body.
The frame of the present invention is preferably made of a metal material for shielding and absorbing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and for strengthening the structure of the portable computer. Additionally, the body includes at least one heat conductive portion. The heat conductive portion contacts a heat-generating electronic device in the portable computer to dissipate the heat generated therefrom. The frame further includes an opening and a movable metal portion. The movable metal portion is detachably connected to the body and substantially covers the opening. The movable metal portion serves to shield and absorb electromagnetic interference. The implement of the movable metal portion also has the advantage of readily accessing circuit boards inside the portable computer for replacement of electronic components.
The portable computer according to the present invention includes a display panel, an upper case, a lower case, a printed circuit board, and the above-mentioned frame. The display panel displays data. The upper case and the lower cases are mated with each other to form a housing of the computer. The upper case accommodates a keyboard unit. The keyboard unit has a base plate provided with a plurality of holes. The channel of the frame corresponds to locations of the holes in the base plate. When a liquid is unexpectedly dropped on the keyboard unit, the liquids may thereby leak through the holes to the channel and further flow along the channel to leak out of the portable computer through holes provided on the lower case.
The frame absorbs and shields electromagnetic interference and also serves to dissipate heat. The implement of the frame has advantages of strengthening structure of the portable computer, supporting the display panel, and accommodating I/O terminals. Furthermore, the frame also provides a liquid draining feature to tackle problems of the prior art.